


Incorrect Supernatural X Reader Quotes

by AriaGrill



Series: Incorrect Fandom Quotes [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Series: Incorrect Fandom Quotes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421815
Kudos: 5





	Incorrect Supernatural X Reader Quotes

You are watching Netflix one night with Jack when you get a phone call from a blocked number. "Hello?" you greet warily.

"We have your son." A deep, distorted voice on the other end says.

You and Jack look at each other in confusion. "Uh, no you don't. I'm looking at my son right now."

"He ate 12 pounds of candy and won't stop bragging about how he 'spent centuries banging the Hindu goddess of death.'"

"Oh my God, they have Gabriel!" you scream as you stand up and drop your phone.


End file.
